Идеи фанатов: персонажи
Идеи Hillankey Мой сборник персонажей frame|left|Мой сборник. Если не видно, нажмите на картинку . Идеи Kind Raibow Доп. обработка персов после обновы SNP Вольфганг: Больше он не изменяет вид от сытости, а всегда имеет красивый атлетический вид. Имеет особый предмет - гантеля. При использовании, отнимается 100 сытости, но но сила удара растет в 1.5 раза на 1 игровой день, а здоровье растет до 300, и постепенно уходит. Уиккерботтом Носит при себе в начале игры тросточку. Она бесконечна, увеливает скорость на 10% и наносит 25 урона. Из баланса добавлю новый: теперь она бьет в 1.5 раза слабее, ведь не может старая бабка бить как все, но может спать. Максвелл: Теперь у него свой личный меч. Он бесконечен, и наносит 50 едениц урона. Броня ночи, топливо и аметист больше не будут в инвентаре при старте. Идеи Мит боя 'Welyenne'- девушка музыкант Welyenne- девушка музыкант. Её инструмент - виолончель. У неё хорошо развит слух, да и с музыкальными инструментами (не только с виолончелью) она обращается лучше. *Для крафта флейты пана не нужна мандрагора. *Для крафта одного человека-оркестра не нужно топливо ужаса, медленнее изнашивается *Раньше начинает слышать гончиих и циклопа оленя и называет примерное время их прибытия *Узнаёт о землетрясении раньше, чем оно начинается Идеи Hunter-Creeper 'Wane' - персонаж, отсылающийся к главному герою игры Alan Wake Wane (не Wake,чтобы была разница)- персонаж отсылающийся к главному герою игры Alan Wake.Алан - воин света,сражающийся против тьмы. *Основная способность - увеличение радиуса освещения от факелов,шахтерских касок и фонарей *При старте имеет фонарь(на 0%) и парочка лампочек для его зарядки *Кошмары не будут подходить ночью к горящему фонарю,а если подойдут к нему,то получат небольшой урон Идеи Marduk23 'Mammon '- торговец Mammon '- торговец. невысокий и толстый. Он жаден до денег, особенно любит золото. Особенности: *В 1.5 раза больше золота у Короля свиней *Всегда при себе немного золота ( начинает игру с 2-мя золотыми самородками) *Все предметы требуют на 1 золотой самородок меньше (кроме научной машины) Идеи Aykhan 'Wyatt- ветеран войны Wyatt- ветеран войны. Седые волосы,усы. По цитатам можно узнать, что он был полевым поваром. Может растить бороду как Уилсон,но лишь в один этап и борода вырастает также долго как и борода 3 этапа.Но при сбривании вы получаете белые волоски которые идентичны черным. Отличительной способностью является то что над слотом одежды у него есть 4 слота для ингредиентов где можно готовить блюда. Но еда приготовления таким способом менее сытная. Когда он готовит на казане еда становится еще полезнее и сытнее. 'Woppy'-свинья Woppy-свинья,как обычные свиньи, но у него на шее амулет с клыками гончих.У него уменьшенный рассудок.Если он съест 6 кусков мяса монстра он превратится в оборотня который двигается быстрее,имеет увеличенное здоровье.После превращения с него выпадают все вещи в инвентаре,но он может атаковать голыми руками и наносит большой урон.Но после 2 мин он превращается обратно в свинью после чего у вас остается лишь 50 рассудка,и 40 сытости.При превращении в инвентаре остается лишь шляпа,а все остальное выпадает и лежит на земле. Идеи Mr.BaneVader 'Wheatley'- модуль персональности Wheatley- модуль персональности Aperture Science. Передвигаеться по моно-рельсам. *При полной темноте включает фонарик, но есть шанс в 10% что он умрет. *При землетресение отрываеться от моно-рельс и получает урон 10хп\мин. пока не скрафтит новый предмет моно-рельс. *Может скрафтить новый предмет моно-рельс. Крафт: золотые сомородки x4,камень x10,амтестит x2. *Птицы его приследуют. *Место фразы Масквелла он сломаный лежит на земле и его клюёт птица после этого он оживает. *Если нажать на скелет он скажет "Вот и сотрудник Aperture Science." Идеи Forevergid'a 'Whitney'- девушка-врач Whitney- девушка-врач. Попала в этот мир из-за врачебной ошибки. Баффы: *Восстановление здоровья +5 в минуту. *Отсутствие урона от мяса монстров и т.д. *При убийстве врага +20 хп. Дебаффы: *Еда не восстанавливает ХП. 'Walter'- мальчик - подрывник Walter- мальчик - подрывник. Попал в этот мир из-за того, что взорвал свою школу. Баффы: *Отсутсвие урона от взрывов. *После смерти происходит взрыв, наносящий урон противникам и не уничтожающий ничего. *Способен делать Бомбы - оружие среднего боя, подобна пороху, но радиус больше на 20% и сила взрыва на 15%. Кидаются в сторону, и летят некоторое время, после падают на землю. Взрыв через 5 секунд. Крафт: 1 порох, 2 камня, 1 веревка. Нужна научная машины для прототипа. Дебаффы: *Урон от противников - "снайперов" больше на 25% 'Winston: 'сомнамбула Winston: '''сомнамбула. Ходит во сне, ага Баффы: *Носит при себе Амулет Снов - при надевании вокруг вас ходят Кошмары, которые не трогают вас, но бьют мобов (20 хп/удар, 6 ударов/мин.), проходя сквозь них. Имеют 1 хп, но постоянно регенятся. Если будут убиты вечером, то появятся только утром. Вечером и ночью не спавнятся, а ночью вовсе исчезают. *Не тратит рассудок ночью. 'Дебаффы: *Не спит. *При наступлении полнолуния, полностью выходит из-под контроля, и ходит по карте. Нажатие WASD, стрелок или действия мышью не помогут. Также, не способен есть, защищаться, крафтить, подбирать вещи и т.д. При чем, может зайти в Тьму, и там погибнуть. Его также могут убить мобы. Потому, вам надо готовиться к полнолунию - делать факелы/фонари/каски, делать броню (от мобов). Вещи он не снимает сам. По наступлении утра, приходит в нормальное состояние 'Wrabby: бешеный заяц 'Wrabby: 'бешеный заяц. Носит на голове бант, и юбку на поясе. Баффы: *Его НИКОГДА не бьют Зайцы. Также, если рядом с "поселением" зайцев, Рэбби ударят, остальные зайцы побегут бить обидчика. Еще, его не боятся мирные мобы (птицы, кролики). *Ест ЛЮБУЮ еду без вреда рассудку. *В полнолуние наступает превращение - его зубы удлинняются, глаза горят, шерсть темнеет, когти растут. В это время, его скорость повышается на 50%, голод не падает, здоровье повышается на 30%, а урон увеличен на 20%. В это время, враждебные мобы становятся подобными бифало - нейтральными. Дебаффы: *Имеет аллергию на морковь, и любые овощные блюда из казана. Съедает их, но наносит урон себе в размере 50 хп (для демотивации). *Голод убывает на 10% быстрее. *В стадии монстра: не крафтит, не ест, не лечится. Также, не рубит деревья, не ломает камни и т.д. Способен только менять местами вещи в инвентаре, и одеваться. *После стадии монстра (кончается с наступлением следующей ночи): голод равен 20, хп равно 30, рассудок равен 25. Идеи Верглия '''Dark Knight ' Dark Knight '- Созданный максвелом не ведающий страха рыцарь тьмы или тень как его называет создатель.Главная цель найти в мире доказательства смерти всех основных персонажей.При появлении максвел говорит "Тень, если хочешь оправдать своё существование действуй" и сам персонаж появляется в позе с воткнутым теневым мечом и приклонённым кодленом около трона максвелла когда тот еще находится в нормальном молодом виде после заставки телепортируется на респавн.Тень похожа на ночново монстра Гру (имеентся в виду тень Гру) только причёска опущеные волосы вниз и лицо уилсона только тёмного цвета. голос похож на пианино, коронная фраза; вечное одиночество - моя кара и награда. -при движении оставляет теневой след как у spectre при использовании первой способности что является отсылкой к игре дота 2 -пониженное здоровье не 150 а 130 -увеличенный желудок не 200 а 220 -спец способность востанавливает психику при любых факторах в которых у обычных персов она тратится и наоборот тоесть увеличивается от пауков и снижается от бифало падает днём и увеличевается ночью и т.д -анти агр и агр на всех монстров тоесть автоматом на них нападают мирные животные которые в принипе могут атакавать и наоборот на них не агрятся монстры -спавнется с теневым мечом и киркой разбитой на 70% интересные факты: кирка вместо обычной называется теневой и при просмотре и использовании видны ярые разрушения но если у кирки отколупываеся часть то открывается внутрености из теневого топлива чем больше разрушена кика тем медленней она рушится и быстрей добывает камень тоесть на 70 процентах за 5 сек на 50 за 4 рушит весь камень если пройти с ним приключение то он находясь на троне скажет свою коронную фразу и прибавит: прости, хозяин! в отличии от остальных героев не удивляется появлению себя на троне и перед активацией концовки говорит "Прости, но это должно было случится" в ответ получает "за ЧТОООООООО!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" в крафте изменяет рецепт венка теперь чтобы его сделать нужны злые цветы и рассудок востанавлевает этот венок медленно но и также медленно вянет как не странно но днём теряет рассудок а ночью нет даже в пещерах может намного дольше держаться в 100% темноте на 5-15 секунд больше но при 5 секунде также говорит: Привет, Чарли! Как делишки? ЭЙЙ!!! Что ты творишь?! А при появлении источника света говорит: Уффф, пронесло. Найденные в просторах интернета Несколько интересных/имеющих легенду/илюстрации ОС созданных фанатами Don't Starve. Что бы найти придуманных персонажей в интернете введите в поисковике слудующее: Don't Starve OC (оционально - имя персонажа) 'Wolfert (Уолферт)'- бывший человек - охотник на оборотней Wolfert (Уолферт)- Придуман Rax. ''Бывший человек - охотник на оборотней. Был жестоким человеком, особенно по отношению к животным: собакам и им подобным. Пытался призвать могущественного демона-пса и взять его под конроль. Процеес был прерван Максвеллом. Тот, призвав души убитых охотником животных, убил Уолферта, но и потом вернул к жизни, уже в виде мертвеца-оборотня серого цвета. Кроме тела изминилась и манера его поведения: он стал больше напоминать добродушного домашнего пса и очень пугливым. У него есть обновляющийся тумблер/блог в картинках. Кетчфраза: "Я съем твои кости!" Голос: издает звуки свойственные собакам. Носит белую рубашку и черные брюки. Из его рта и носа все время течет кровь. Наверно, ну не знаю, потому что он мертв? *Хрупок ибо мертв. *Может передвигаться на всех четырех лапах. *Может есть кости. *При полной луне может выть, тем самым призывая Гончих, которые помогают ему и приносят кости. 'Wonne (Уонн) "Голодающий Художник" '''Wonne (Уонн) "Голодающий Художник." Придумана vickie-believe. Художница, француженка. Жесткая, суровая женщина, которая не постесняется высказаться крепким словцом и способна на насилие. Может создать спецальные предметы для рисования. До попадания в мир Максвелла вела карьеру не преуспевающего художника в Париже. Однажды она стала рисовать картины, со странными полями, людьми, кроликами и пауками. Она никак не могла понять, что вдохновляло ее на это. Позже она купила у загадочного торговца набор красок и кистей, невероятного качества. Первая же картина этими красками стала для нее последней. Ибо тем загадочным торговцем оказался Максвелл. Его заколдованые краски и мастерство Уонн создали портал, через который она и попала в ловушку в мире злодея. Страничка на ДевьантАрте Кетчфраза: "Я собираюсь вогнать этот нож тебе в ухо." Голос: Кларнет. *Может рисовать случайные Червоточины если имеет при себе материал. *Из-за ее тяжелой жизни в Париже, Уонн легче переносит голод и стрессовые ситуации, но у нее плохо со здоровьем и желудкоми, и она сильнее подвергается суровому климату если не защищена. *Много ругается на французском. Идея Dark Chevsk'a 'Walter Skot (Вальтер Скот)' - псих считающий что он немец Walter Skot (Вальтер Скот) - псих считающий что он немец (настоящее имя неизвестно) Баффы: Имеет при начале игры 0 рассудка который нельзя востановить, но ужасы его не трогают. Грю его тоже не трогает но в темноте начинает психовать бегать и бить всех кто попался. Дебаффы:Неустойчив к холоду и оочень боится Макси и всё что с ним связано (при нахождении в шахмотном биоме начинает психовать). Вещи: При начале игры имеет при себе топливо ужаса но примениния нету так как не любит всех уажсных вещей и опять же начинает психовать. Примечание: Вы поиграли за Вэса но вам всё ещё легко играется? Удачи с Вальтером! Кэтчфраза: Бзи бзи бзи.... БИФАЛО! Идеи AllSol Вензель - человек с экзоскелетом Персонаж Вензель. Человек с экзоскелетом, при хорошем голоде (биотопливо для механизмов) либо здоровье (целые механизмы) либо рассудке (может управляться с механизмами) его экзоскелет включает отопительную систему и согревает его (возможно, теряется рассудок) Персонаж Уартин. Повар, может создавать казаны просто так. Получает больше бонусов за еду Персонаж Вирмен. Химик, может создавать химическую машину (возможно, не только он) в виде большой колбы с жидкостью на подставке. Может добывать из минералов химические элементы и делать из них разные вещи (например, фосфор - персонаж светится, как от ягоды червя после использования, но тратит рассудок; пробирка с наркотиком. При установке на землю источает пар над собой. Если персонаж или моб проходит по пробирке, он теряет здоровье, но немного, а также рассудок, если постоит подольше - засыпает, просыпаясь с уменьшившимся здоровьем, рассудком и голодом). С помощью химической машины может мариновать пищу Уаркер. Человек по типу "сила есть - ума не надо" Персонаж Уаркер. Человек по типу "сила есть - ума не надо". Может атаковать мобов кулаками, это довольно эффективно. Идея Вольфранга/Порция бреда Вэлли - спортсменка Имеет специальную способность, которая называется ускорением, которая активируется удерживанием шивта.В этом состоянии голод тратиться в три раза быстрее, но скорость становиться равна 3.5, а не 3 как у других персонажей. Также имеет ряд убеждений, способностей и минусов. Здоровая пища восстанавливает в два раза больше здоровья, плохая наоборот, отнимает в два раза больше. Также отказывается есть испорченную еду, и ест её только после нескольких кликов по ней. Также восстанавливает здоровье - чем более заполнен параметр голода, тем сильнее восстанавливается здоровье.Максимум - 5 здоровья в минуту. Имеет пониженный рассудок.Есть забавная особенность - при низком рассудке ползучий и клювастый превращаются в гамбургеры, дроп не изменяется. Сама она является фанаткой Флэша, и носит футболку с его изображением. Также урон увеличивается на пять процентов, если вы зажали шифт. Кетчфраза: сила удара - это сила умноженная на скорость...Или как-то так. Голос как у Виллоу, но немного изменен. Статы: Здоровье: 150 Голод:150 Рассудок:190 Конечно бред, но хочется что бы идею увидели люди :) 'Идеи Захара Ворона' 'Новые способности Максвелла' Вам никогда не казалось, что Максвелл для своего статуса в качестве играбельного персонажа слишком немощен и жалок? Я предлагаю добавить ему несколько новых бафов и дебафов. Бафы *У Максвелла совершенно не теряется рассудок, так как он знаком с каждой кочкой этого мира. Вы спросите: "А как же добывать топливо ужаса и бороду?" - но ответ очень прост... *Хп с 75 увеличиваютса до 150. *Генератор ужаса. Эта постройка доступна только Максвеллу. Строится из 10 живых брёвен, 5 злых лепестков и 4 механизмов при помощи алхимической машины. Если в неё загрузить любую вещь, выкопаную из могилы, то наш дорогой друг получит некоторое количество топлива ужаса. Полная таблица количества получаемого топлива предоставляется ниже. *Брутальная борода. Да, теперь бывалые игроки могут забыть про Уильяма, так как на лице главного антагониста игры тоже растёт борода! *А ещё он обладает ночным зрением, как бобёр-Вуди, и его не атакует Чарли. *Зверьки. К бафу по существам относится то, что теперь Максвелл сможет нанимать Мермов также, как и свиней обычные смертные, только они оборотнями не становятся, но и у них есть свой минус - приручёные мермы бросаются на всех живых существ, кроме кроликов, птиц (ворона, красная и снегирь), бабочек и гончих. Так же ты можешь приручить пауков за мясо, но помни, что если они проголодаются, то начнут тебя бить выпрашивая еду, тоже относится и к паукам-воинам, которых можно вызвать просто кликнув по кокону с пустыми руками, после этого 1-2-3 обычных и 0-1-2 воинственных паука (зависит от уровня кокона) вылезут на мирную прогулку по паучьему дёрну. Гончих можно призвать при помощи свистка (один механизм + одно бревно = одноразовый свисток) после призыва прибежит одна обычная гончая (не зависимо от времени года) и будет сражаться на вашей стороне. Таким образом можно сколотить целую армию, только помните, что мермы бьют пауков, а пауки бьют мермов, так что приходится выбирать, но гончие будут вашими друзьями и друзьями ваших друзей, так что за них не волнуйтесь. Дебафы *Зверьки. Да-да, я не ошибся, у нашего героя будет даже больше врагов чем у простых смертных. Свиньи теперь ведут себя агрессивно, причём даже обычные, а ещё в домах живут по 2 свиньи, это сделано, что бы не уступать мермам,но зато свиньи живут деревнями, а мермы - одиночными домами, что помогает свиньям. А также на вас нападут все кого вы встретите кроме: кроликов, птиц(ворона, красная и снегирь), бабочек, мермов, паукообразных, обычных гончих (набеги устранены, но у посохов охрана работает) и мандрагоры. Да, безобидный индюк может вас заклевать! *Хладнокровность и хладнокровие. Наш жестокий тиран более уязвим к холоду, мёрзнет в 2 раза быстрее обычных смертых и получает на 50% больше урона от холода, но из утеплённой толстовки, 8 меха быка, 4 верёвок и камня-грелки можно сделать его фрименную шубу из режима приключений, которая в 2 раза лучше греет чем утеплённая толстовка (то есть она содержит тепло Максвелла как утеплённая толстовка содержит тепло любого другого игрока). *Я говорил вам про ночное время, что Максвелл его сможет пережить, но нет, ночью на него нападают 3 призрака, от которых можно легко отбиться, только они будут телепортироваться и преследовать Максвелла до своей смерти, но раз в 3 дня к нему призодит призрак зайца, который напоминает ему о его прошлом. У него такие же характеристики, как у обычного зайца, только у него 300 здоровья и урон 60, а ещё он умеет телепортироваться поближе к Максвеллу, ах да, ему плевать на свет и огонь, он будет нападать пока его не убьют или не пройдут ровно сутки до следующей ночи. Дроп - 1 топливо ужаса, 2 мяса монстра (74% шанс), 2 шерсти зайца (25% шанс) и шляпа фокусника (1% шанс (ты будешь визжать как краснопопый бык, когда получишь её)). Шляпа фокусника даёт вам бесконечный запас кроликов (просто ткнуть ей по земле), а также её можно одеть на голову, что даст вам способность телепортироваться (просто ткни по земле с надетой на голову шапкой). Думаю с этими добавлениями за демона будет играть веселее. '12. Идеи Veja DeNar' 'Walter (Уолтер) "Аристократичный фехтовальщик" ' Кетчфраза "Void Dance shall begin". Переработка персонажа с моих рассказов под игру. Мастер фехтования, англичанин. Холоден и надменен, имеет строго черное чувство юмора. Путешественник-авантюрист и попал в мир Максвелла строго по своей воле - они заключили пари, ставка - мир Максвелла. Не знает, что Максвелл сам является пленником этого мира. Имеет уникальную вещь - рукоять рапиры с обломанным в основании клинком. Имя рапиры - Banshee. Голос персонажа похож на скрипку. Голос Banshee похож на вистл. Здоровье: 90 Голод: 75 Вменяемость: 200 • Искуссный оружейник: прочность оружия ближнего боя (не путать с инструментами) увеличена на 20% • Надменность путешественника: Скорость движения по пересеченной местности снижена на 5%, скорость движения персонажа по дорогам увеличена на 3%. Штраф от сырой еды увеличен вдвое. Теплоизоляция вещей понижена на 15%. • Цвет аристократии: Пожертвовав аметист способен увеличить свой урон на 15% на 10 секунд. Осколок Банши - пожертвовав 10 здоровья и половину запаса здравомыслия воссоздает клинок рапиры в полном размере (буквально разрезает ладонь остатком лезвия). Можно использовать только в сумерки, либо ночью. Ломается до прежнего состояния при снятии, либо с рассветом. Фраза при использовании: "Этому Танцу должна быть веская причина". Урон: 75 Урон здравомыслию: 10 р/у С экипированной Банши Уолтер теряет свои фразы - говорит только рапира. Цвет текста - фиолетовый, фразы исключительно на английском. Пример generic.battlecry: "I'll sing him a lullaby of death" "Don't make me cry for you" "The boy never recognize to their madness". 'Идеи GKirill'. Уокинг -король попавший в этот мир. Уокинг -король попавший в этот мир. Кетчфраза-я тут властелин! Бафы: Вместо 150 хп 165 хп. Сначала игры имеет 3 золотых самородка и 1 рубин а также проклятую корону которая дейвствует как человек-оркестр с бесконечным использыванием но тратит 30 рассудка в минуту. Дебафы: Рассудок быстрее падает рядом с монстрами. На 10 % медление. Бьёт на 25 % слабее. 'Бифалоус - человек-бифало' Бифалоус (не мог придумать название на у или на в). Кетчфраза-мууу,тьфу привезалось. Этот человек однакурстник Уилсона, и однажды Уилсон предложил провести на нём эксперемент ,и увирял что приготовленное им вещество ни какого вреда не причинит но ...... Бифалоус-человек-бифало. Бафы:1.может есть клочки травы восполняя при этом 3 единицы здоровья и 15 единиц голода. 2.имеет шерстяную бороду которая действует так же как и борода уилсона но при сбирание падает шерсть бифало. 3.бифало не атакуют первыми в сезон разможения. Дебафы:1.отказывается атаковать бифало . 2.усилинная трата голода(неносытные бифало). Идеи большого и страшного волка: Walles (Уоллис) - дедушка Уилсона Walles (Уоллис) - дедушка Уилсона, знаком с максвеллом, имел с ним дело. Неплохо знает игровой мир, сам отправился туда якобы спасти уилсона, но попадает совсем в другой мир. Перед отправлением взял с собой 5 топлива ужаса и свой ветеранский кортик (который является его особым предметом), зтот кортик не имеет прочности, ведь сложно сломать булатную сталь об чью либо плоть, и наносит 28 урона. Похож на Уилсона, но стар. его лицо выглядит как лицо его внука с бородой 4 стадии, но с морщинами, даже его волосы тоже "рогатые" но намного короче. Особенности: -Знания уилсона о частях портала от него -По скольку знает игровой мир,говорит о вещах не так как другие, он рассматривает их важность, говорит их применение. Вот примеры его цитат: -трава: "лучше собрать побольше, ведь тратися быстро" -валун: "для добычи мне нужны две палки и два кремня" -кирка: "быстро ломается, лучше ею не драться" -его кортик: "незаменим в начале игры! нападающие пауки мне не страшны!" -максвелл: "у этого негодяя мой внук!" -сожжённое дерево: "деревья надо жечь небольшими кучками" -Наотрез отказывается освобождать максвелла -Последний открываемый персонаж, так как ему сделать жезл поиска можно раньше, чем остальным -его пугают творения максвелла, находясь в шахмотном биоме ему ничего не стоит сойти с ума Плюсы: сначала есть топливо ужаса и кортик у него очень крепкий рассудок, 300 единиц даёт советы хоть и наносит только 75% урона отлично владеет своим кортиком и тёмной саблей, этим оружием он наносит 100-процентный урон Минусы: стар и немощен. Физически слабый персонаж. наносит на 25% меньше урона, не говоря уж о том, что ломает валуны на 40% медленнее ходит на 15% медленнее, со свинным мешком просто невыносим, старики тяжести не тоскают! из за крепкого рассудка ему очень сложно добывать топливо ужаса и клочки бороды все творения максвелла (статуи, мраморные деревья и колонны механнические шахматы и т.д.) снижают ему рассудок дополнительно на 10 ед в минуту Идеи ENDER789 Ender (Эндер) - эндермен-наёмник Ender (Эндер) - эндермен-наёмник. Сначало жил в нормальном мире потом нашёл портал в мир don t starve. Рассудок 200% голод 50% здоровье 89%. Фраза в меню выбора персонажа:как-же тут хорошо! С луком может атакавать на 89% больше,а с копьём на 89% меньше убивает маленьких бифало с 1 удара с гончих всех видов,свиней и бифало выподает шкура.Со 100% шансом ночью можно увидеть Гру которого невозможно убить и который будет атаковать до самой смерти персонажа либо до утра,видет в темноте но Гру всё-ровно атакует токо уже со спины(так-что если обернутся назад Гру не будет совешать атаку спереди и он сново будет атакавать со спины).Стрелы крафтятся так 1палка, 1 кремень, 1 перо любой птицы(но всё-ровно получается железная стрела) Плюсы.В начале игры имеет бесконечный лук и 50 стрел,с лука бьёт сильнее,ночное зрение. Минусы.Ночное зрение Эндера будет токо по бокам и спереди а в сзади нет,Гру совершает атаки со спины,натягивается тетева. Открыть его можно так.В алхимической машине зайти во вкладку защита там вы увидете лук крафт 1 палка 1 перо красной птицы 2 меха зайца.Потом надо бежать в руины там вы найдёте стрелы и куртку с копюшоном (из лука можно будет стрелять но урон будет как у дротиков и куртку с копюшоном можно надеть ).Потом надо идти в шахматный биом там вы увидете связоного Эндера что-бы его спасти надо нажать левой кнопкой мыши на него потом верёвки упадут и он 2 раза оглянется,скажет спасибо друг и прыгнет в верх всё это делается в рижиме приключения и ещё если вы скрафтили лук Эндера что-бы его открыть то лук может сломатся и предются крафтить новый.Голос гитара Elter(Элтер)-человек владеющий чёрной магией Elter(Элтер)-человек владеющий чёрной магией открыл портал мир ds но перед рассказом его характеристик расскажу его историю. однаждо Элтер изучал заклинание смерти но процес прервал незнокомец( вы знаете кто этот незнакомец) и сказал что он сможет его обучить заклинанию тени с помощью которого можно создавать теневых двойников.Но взамен потребовал уже изученое заклинае.Он отдал заклинание богатства и незнокомец обучил заклинанию тени и он решил поболаватся и так он создал портал в мир ds. после поподанию попортился мозг.рассудок 90% жизней 89% голод 150%.в начале игры книгу тёмной магии.голос контрабас.А ещё в начале есть броня ночи и меч тьмы. Плюсы-рассудок не тратится от брони ночи и меча тьмы, Магические вещи делаются без шляпусника и теневого манипулятора Минусы-с в начале игры имеет книгу тёмной магии может создать только одного теневого двойника а не три как Максвел В темноте при пером ударе Грю, персонаж сразу умирает. Идеи Koshak2004 Rabben - заяц. Rabben здоровье=100 голод=350 рассудок=180 Заяц.Когда ест растительную пищу восстанавливает в 2 раза больше голода.Получает урон от мясной пищи который равен восстановлению здоровя у остальных персоонажей. Если в один день съесть 40 моркови то повысит характеристики на 100 едениц Восстанавливает лепестками 5 здоровья при переходе в режим суперзайца вещи выпадают из инвентаря,карту невозможно открыть, невозможен крафт,отсутсвует инвентарь Идеи Влесника Wilnius - Уилсон из будущего Wilnius - Уилсон из будущего внешний вид: уилсон в противогазе через который видно его лицо и в синей одежде БАФФЫ : стартует с предметом С.В.А.З.Е.Р заряжается лампочками светлечками и драг камнями при атаке выстреливает синим шариком наносящем 5-30 урона случайно ДЕБАФФЫ: повышенная потеря рассудка(это самое страшное воспоминание из его жизни КАК ОТКРЫТЬ: поставить в режиме приклечуния громоотвод и пару научных машин рядом дождаться молнии когда молния ударит появиться он поклониться и сразу исчезнет Идеи MyNameFriendlyFlower Walter - профессиональный охотник Имя персонажа - Walter. Он профессиональный охотник. Появляется с Бушхэтом. Все статы Средние. 150хп, 150 голод, 150 хп. +Рядом с врагами не теряет рассудок. а при убийсте восполняет его на 10. Из всех убитых им зверей и монстров падает на 20% больше добычи. -Оружие и инструменты портятся на 15% быстрее, Так же инструменты наносят только 70% от своего урона. А оружие все 100%. НУ а моделька пускай будет в шлеме для сафари Идеи Lord Snib WanGreg - бывший стражник Могу представить вам свою идею: WanGreg (имя взято из неоткуда, первое что пришло в голову : ) Было много идей с ветеранами, и мне не хотелось бы уподобиться, но в головее всё крутилось вокруг военно-служащих. Воозможно было что-то подобное, лично я не находил. Теперь же непосредственно сама идея: WanGreg служил когда-то во дворце, стражником. Поступил на службу не давно, да и служил не очень хорошо - за что был очень быстро уволен. После чего возненавидел всех бывших сослуживцев, и своего военноначальника. Считает себя великим солдатом, и мечтал о работе в личном охране королевы (стоят с эпичным лицом у трона её величества.) Со злости в состоянии алкогольного опьянения пришёл к воротам дворца и заколол 1-го солдата из службы - молодого постового. После чего был схвачен но вырвался и убил ещё 3-х. Чудом получил амнистию от смертной казни, был отправлен на каторгу, где сошёл с ума и привидел зазывающего его фокусника... (я думаю всем понятно, что это за фокусник и куда попал WanGreg). Бафы: Имеет в начале, и может крафтить меховую, высокую шапку из бороды Уилсона и шерсти биффало. Она конечно ломается, причём быстро ( в начале она на 50%), но хорошо защищает от холода - 180, вот какая теплоизоляция. На службе был научен быстро бегать - скорость увеличена на 15%. Злые свиньи (стражи) к нему нейтральны, пока он не тронет тотемы С каторги остались умения : добывает больше камня, и кирка ломается медленней. Дебафы: после каторги он восстановился не полностью - у него странная речь (похожая на царапанье гвоздём по металлу), рассудок уменьшем лишь на 5 от стандартного, но в кладбещенском, и ковровом биоме он теряет рассудок. Также при виде гончих от страха он теряет 15-ть здоровья. Когда желудок совсем тонкий, он теряет скорость на 30-ть процентов. :( Золотые инструменты - крафтить не умеем. Примеры фраз: булыжник - чёрт, как же болят руки... дерево - кажется это выше меня... каменная стена - видал я стены и повыше ( вспоминает дворцовую изгородь.) кролик - я видел таких у фокусника вот такой персонаж. фразы это не моё воображение - эпичными их делать я не старлся - лишь хотел показать его "придурковатость". СКетч-фраза: Я одену генеральские погоны!!!! Идеи Levenem Джо - фермер Здоровье: 200, т.к. ел здоровую еду со своего огорода. Голод: 150, стандарт Рассудок 150 стандарт, но из-за долгого нахождения под дождём машины, он быстрее теряет рассудок при всех отрицательных эффектах, кроме дождя (при этом потеря стандартная) - Атака стандартная - Имеет при старте машину, которую нужно ставить на землю . Она работает на золотых слитках и увеличивает рост овощей на фермах в определенном радиусе. Ускоряет рост на 150 - 300 %(я неопределился), который складываеться с еффектами жары и дождя,но только в дневное и вечернее время. Ночью росту неспособствует. -Так же позволяет выращивать овощи и фрукты зимой , но только со скоростью 25% от вида грядки.(Только днём) -Если Джо стоит возле дождь-машины, то он теряет рассудок, как под дождём ( зонтик в помощь) Озвучка и фразы: Фразы - простые и деревенские. Озвучка - губная гармошка Идеи Киберпетуха Честер - живой сундук Здоровье: 125, как у мягкотелого сундука. Рассудок: 150, стандартный. Голод: 300, увеличенный благодаря ёмкому желудку Честера. Из плюсов: - Очевидно, что переносит намного больше - стандартный инвентарь + 16 слотов как дополнение) - Может поедать стаком еду(10 за раз, но с кулдауном в 30 секунд) - Привлекает чем-то свиней, видать, запахом. - Теплоизоляция изначально больше на 50. Из минусов: - Всеми лапами против чревоточин (Этот плебей решил сож...трапезничать мной!) при перемещении через них получает 10 урона и снижается вдвое больше рассудка (если у него меньше 10 или 10, то оставляет одну единицу здоровья) - Имеет штрафы к скорости при сильной перенагрузке (к примеру, если забивать его основной инвентарь, то минусов не будет, а при нагружении его дополнительного инвентаря начнутся проблемы - при нагрузке 8 слотов будет штраф в 12.5% скорости, при всех 16 - 25%, а это неприятно, в наиздание жадным игрокам). - Сильно привлекает этим же запахом вредных существ вроде пауков и гончих(их нападения будут на 6 день, а не на 10). - К тому же, скорость в биоме болота снижена на 20% из-за устройства лап Честера. Озвучка и фразы: - Фразы - аристократические(он же Отто Фон Честерфильд) с налётом простолюдинского наречия и причавкиваний. Озвучка - причавкивания и учащённое дыхание. И да - у него своё задание. Он не покинет этот мир через портал(но через дверь может), пока не найдёт Глаз-На-Косточке. При нахождении этого глаза он съедает его и получает перманентную прибавку в 20 единиц ко всем статам и 5% к перемещению. Идеи Max10142 Джон - пират Грозный разбойник морей. Владея судном и командой наемников. грабил судна, корабли и корованы не щидя ни кого на своем пути. Попав в сильный шторм его корабль потерпел крушение и он утонул. но потом очнулься. а вы знаете где?... С повязкой на глазу и лишенный ноги (деревянный протез) он банальный старый пират. У него очень трудный характер, он очень храбрый и никогда недооценивает опасность. Его здоровье увеличено до 200. но рассудок снижен до 100. Он полон грехов (он всегда будет видеть кошмары - потому что те грехи что он вершил не оставляют его и будут мучать до конца его дней). Приготовтесь к тому что у вас всегда будут кошмары, и всегда будет шатать экран. (при максмальном рассудке 100). Нужно чательно следить за его рассудком. есть особенные способы бороться с рассудком данного героя: *Выкопка могил - при выкапывании могил. рассудок улучшаеться. НО повышенный шанс появления призраков и атаки на ГГ. (также: призраки бьют сильнее) *Во время схватки (когда играет динамичная музыка) рассудок улучшаеться. С протезом вместо ноги трудно двигаться, не так ли? - базовая скорость ухудшена на 50% (Нытики попросят 20%... но эт будет не то) Крайне рекомендуеться обзавестись тростью. Схватки с гончи и т.п. крайне опасны! Джон - один из лучших полководцев. способен повысить мораль своей команды. Хорошо командует наемниками, а именно "хрюшками". под его командованием хрюшки бьют сильнее, а ночью не разбегаються в темноте. (следуют за джоном даже в сплошной темноте.) Данным героем играть очень сложно, и по десяти бальной шкале сложности он получит 9 из 10. Его отличимость от других героев в том - что он имеет мушкет. Как и у других героев предмет не имеет прочности и вечен, НО - для стрельбы из мушкета необходимы пули. Чтобы скрафтить одну пулю необходим порох и кремень, урон от выстрела эдентичен "вредоносному дротику" (100). Примечание: после каждого выстрела мушкет требует перезарядки (4 - 5 сек). Идеи Я и Уилсона Несколько идей про Уилсона! Сейчас со всеми обновлениями игроки забывают про самых 1-х персонажей!!! было бы очень хорошо еслибы этого небыло итак новый персонаж это... старый Уилсон!!! только он может превращятся в сущевство прототип сущевства можно увидить в комиксе "Уилсон монстер Каракуля". ХП-500 голод-300 разум-300 скорость-4 урон 3,5 с зажатием клавиши Shift превращается в "каракулю". при в преврвщении выпадают вещи из инвентаря. превращяется на 7 мин. и 1 раз в 7 дней!!! идеи я и уилсон Несколько идей про Уилсона! Сейчас со всеми обновлениями игроки забывают про самых 1-х персонажей!!! было бы очень хорошо еслибы этого небыло итак новый персонаж это... старый Уилсон!!! только он может превращятся в сущевство прототип сущевства можно увидить в комиксе "Уилсон монстер Каракуля". ХП-500 голод-300 разум-300 скорость-4 урон 3,5 с зажатием клавиши Shift превращается в "каракулю". при в преврвщении выпадают вещи из инвентаря. превращяется на 7 мин. и 1 раз в 7 дней!!!